Vivre ou ne pas vivre ?
by Morgan le Sacrieur
Summary: Autre petite songfic assez triste écrite en 2016...


Vivre ou ne pas vivre ?

 _Vivre ou ne pas vivre_  
 _Vivre son rêve même à tout prix_  
 _Tout donner le jour et la nuit_  
 _S'abandonner à l'infini_

La guerre est finie. Le Survivant a tout donné pour cela. Maintenant il poursuit son rêve. Il le veut. Il donne tout. Il s'abandonne à l'infini.

 _Vivre ou ne pas vivre_  
 _Pour la gloire, pour les sous_  
 _Pour un rêve devenu fou_  
 _Faut-il y aller à genoux_

Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait? Pour la renommée? Pour la célébrité? Putain de Gazette mensongère. Mais il s'en fiche, il poursuit encore et toujours son rêve. Car c'est ce qui lui manquait.

 _Vivre ou ne pas vivre_  
 _Pour cette passion qui nous dévore_  
 _Ou l'on peut voir passer la mort_  
 _Puisqu'elle fait partie du décor_

Son rêve dépasse le simple rêve. La passion le consume. Il ne sais plus que faire. Il ne sais plus s'il doit vivre. Il a vu tellement de vie s'envoler. Puisqu'elle fat partie du décor.

 _(Vivre ou ne pas vivre)_  
 _Etre seul, être là_  
 _Etre enfin face à soi même_

Laisser tomber tous ces faux semblants. Laisser tomber tous les masques qui ruinent de l'intérieur.

 _(Vivre ou ne pas vivre)_  
 _Etre fort, être faible,_  
 _Etre encore face à soi même_

Laisser les larmes couler. Laisser la rage exploser. Laisser son esprit s'envoler. Se voir dans le miroir.

 _(Vivre ou ne pas vivre)_  
 _Etre nu, être bon_  
 _Etre doux face à soi même_

Laisser les artifices. Regarder ce corps marqué par la guerre. Marqué par les souffrance. Mais aussi par ce rêve. Être doux face à soi même.

 _(Vivre ou ne pas vivre)_  
 _Etre un jour, une nuit_  
 _Etre en vie face à soi même_

Laisser l'ombre et la lumière jouer au chat et à la souris. Regarde ce corps saigner. Vivre. Survivre.

 _Vivre ou ne pas vivre_

Laisser la Mort l'accueillir ? Laisser la vie le garder? Pourquoi choisir?

 _Renoncer au grand amour_  
 _Danser sans arrêt, toujours_  
 _Mais y'a rien qui dure_

Mais finalement briser son rêve. S'accrocher à une chimère fait tomber dans la désillusion.

 _Vivre ou ne pas vivre_  
 _Le paradis a son enfer_  
 _Est-ce la paix ? est-ce la guerre ?_  
 _La vie vaut-elle une carrière ?_

Vivre une guerre. Ne guère vivre. Quand bien et mal e mélangent. Quand l'amalgame devient présent.

 _(Vivre ou ne pas vivre)_  
 _Etre seul, être là_  
 _Etre enfin face à soi même_

Laisser tomber tous ces faux semblants. Laisser tomber tous les masques qui ruinent de l'intérieur

(Vivre ou ne pas vivre)  
Etre fort, être faible,  
Etre encore face à soi même

Laisser les larmes couler. Laisser la rage exploser. Laisser son esprit s'envoler. Se voir dans le miroir.

(Vivre ou ne pas vivre)  
Etre nu, être bon  
Etre doux face à soi même

Laisser les artifices. Regarder ce corps marqué par la guerre. Marqué par les souffrance. Mais aussi par ce rêve. Être doux face à soi même.

 _(Vivre ou ne pas vivre)_  
 _Etre un jour, une nuit_  
 _Etre en vie face à soi même_

Laisser l'ombre et la lumière jouer au chat et à la souris. Regarde ce corps saigner. Vivre. Survivre.

 _Vivre ou ne pas vivre_

Laisser la Mort l'accueillir ? Laisser la vie le garder? Pourquoi choisir?

 _Vivre ou ne pas vivre_  
 _Oh mon amour, ma raison_  
 _A l'affiche il y a mon nom_  
 _Comment dire oui, comment dire non ?_

La folie engrenée. Pourquoi vivre sans amour? L'a-t-il jamais connu? Ce nom quil éxècre et qui lui a fait les pires coups de vice. Comment faire ce que l'on ne peut pas mais comment ne pas le faire quand on le doit?

 _Vivre ou ne pas vivre_  
 _Dans les poussières de la scène_  
 _Ou doivent se jeter dans la Seine_

Vivre avec la misère entraînée par la peur? A quoi bon vivre? La mort lui paraît si tentante pour lui qui est au banc de la société alors qu'il en fut le leader autrefois.

 _A corps perdu_  
 _A perdre haleine_

Sa vie sans but n'est plus rien. Il se jette corps et à âme dans son entreprise de séduction mortelle.

 _(Vivre ou ne pas vivre)_  
 _Etre seul, être là_  
 _Etre enfin face à soi même_

Laisser tomber tous ces faux semblants. Laisser tomber tous les masques qui ruinent de l'intérieur

 _(Vivre ou ne pas vivre)_  
 _Etre fort, être faible,_  
 _Etre encore face à soi même_

Laisser les larmes couler. Laisser la rage exploser. Laisser son esprit s'envoler. Se voir dans le miroir.

(Vivre ou ne pas vivre)  
Etre nu, être bon  
Etre doux face à soi même

Laisser les artifices. Regarder ce corps marqué par la guerre. Marqué par les souffrance. Mais aussi par ce rêve. Être doux face à soi même.

 _(Vivre ou ne pas vivre)_  
 _Etre un jour, une nuit_  
 _Etre en vie face à soi même_

Laisser l'ombre et la lumière jouer au chat et à la souris. Regarde ce corps saigner. Vivre. Survivre.

 _Vivre ou ne pas vivre._

Alors? Ça vous a plu? Un petit mot


End file.
